Adieu Ciel Bleu
by Peter Rhydon
Summary: La version française de mon histoire "Goodbye Blue Sky". Les aventures d'un humain mystérieusement transformé en Tortipouss et son amie Goupix, alors que des évènements inquiétants menacent l'avenir de leur monde.
1. Lendemain de tempête

**CHAPITRE 1 : LENDEMAIN DE TEMPÊTE**

* * *

…

_« Wh… Whoa! Que… Que se passe-t-il? »_

…

_« Non! Reste avec moi… Accroche-toi! »_

…

_« Je… Je n'y arrive pas… »_

…

_« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie! »_

…

* * *

Les éclairs zigzaguaient à travers les nuages de cendre, immédiatement suivis du fracas assourdissant du tonnerre grondant. La pluie tombait inlassablement au-dessus de la mer déchaînée, le vent l'agitant dans son souffle tempétueux. Bien rares étaient les Pokémon qui pouvaient prédire à quand remontait un orage aussi violent dans leur monde tranquille et paisible. Les plus superstitieux d'entre eux pressentiraient sûrement la colère d'un Pokémon légendaire ou un bien mauvais présage lié à une catastrophe imminente.

Les falaises bordant le Bourg-Trésor subissaient cet assaut des éléments sans broncher, elles qui n'étaient habituées qu'au contact délicat des vagues et des brises, jour et nuit, saison après saison. La vieille Falaise Sharpedo se tenait droite et élancée vers le ciel sombre, ses yeux de roc vides ne pouvant invoquer quelconque message à la nature en colère.

Ainsi se déroula la nuit. La pluie continua à tomber et les vents ne cessèrent de souffler.

Puis, lentement et discrètement, la tempête sembla vouloir se calmer. La foudre se fit de plus en plus discrète, tandis que la pluie et les vents atténuèrent leur rage pour finalement s'assoupir dans un calme divin. La nuit de tempête allait laisser sa place au doux lendemain.

* * *

« …… Urrrgh…… »

Il était à peine conscient. Son corps amorphe gisait sur la plage de sable, tout près des rochers et du flux des eaux de la mer. Il ne pouvait ouvrir ses yeux. Les seuls sons s'échappant de sa bouche étaient inintelligibles et à peine audibles.

Le Soleil brillait puissamment dans le ciel. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés avant que vienne l'aurore, mais l'orage de la veille avait tout de même laissé des traces perceptibles. L'air était encore très humide et le sol était détrempé, parsemé ça et là de flaques d'eau, souvent boueuses. Les arbres et les buissons laissaient couler d'innombrables gouttes de pluie accumulées au cours de la nuit. Il y avait même une drôle d'odeur dans l'atmosphère. Une odeur d'après-tempête, où l'humidité vient altérer les arômes de l'environnement à sa façon, avant de s'évaporer en même temps que les flaques d'eau.

Il réussit à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Mais sa vision était encore tellement floue qu'il était incapable de discerner les formes environnantes. Il ne pouvait reconnaître qu'il gisait sur une plage ou, par la même occasion, qu'il se trouvait à un endroit où il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans sa vie.

Il tenta de se lever, mais il était tellement faible qu'il semblait fournir un effort surhumain afin de se remettre sur pied. La fatigue lui rongeait le corps. Finalement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

* * *

« Hmm… »

Goupix soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée au sommet de la falaise où se situait la célèbre Guilde de Grodoudou. La journée était déjà bien avancée et le ciel commençait déjà à prendre des couleurs crépusculaires. Le bleu du ciel avait déjà disparu et avait laissé sa place à un mélange de rose et de jaune. Quelques nuages parsemaient le firmament. Les grandes vasques situées de chaque côté de l'entrée de la Guilde avaient déjà été allumées. Les flammes brillaient ardemment et éclairaient la Guilde, tels des lampadaires.

Goupix faisait face à l'entrée avec un air inquiet dans son visage. Devenir une exploratrice était son rêve et elle souhaitait vivement faire partie de la Guilde de Grodoudou pour le réaliser. Mais elle était également un peu timide et le courage n'était pas son point fort. Goupix avait souvent songé à franchir la porte d'entrée de la Guilde, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi auparavant à faire le premier pas. Elle n'osait pas. La crainte l'empêchait de foncer.

Goupix faisait les cent pas devant la Guilde. Elle en avait assez de toujours reculer et de ne pas se rendre jusqu'au bout, mais elle s'était jurée qu'elle y arriverait ce soir-là. Encore une fois cependant, quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même semblait bloquer sa progression.

« Non… Tout cela est ridicule… Je ne peux pas rester une froussarde toute ma vie. »

Goupix jetait un regard à l'entrée de la Guilde. Elle ressemblait à une grande tente surmontée du haut du corps de Grodoudou. L'effigie du maître affichait un grand sourire enfantin et ses yeux noirs brillaient de la lumière des flammes des vasques. Devant la porte se trouvait une grande grille ronde sur laquelle les visiteurs devaient obligatoirement se positionner afin de pouvoir entrer.

Goupix prit un air sérieux.

« Ça suffit. Je dois le faire. Je peux le faire… »

Goupix alla prendre place sur la grille. Aussitôt, une voix, provenant de très loin en dessous, se fit entendre :

« Pokémon détecté! Pokémon détecté! »

Goupix sursauta. Puis, une voix différente se fit entendre sous la grille :

« Qui est-ce? Qui est-ce? »

Goupix frissonnait. Ces deux voix caverneuses lui donnaient la chair de poule. La crainte commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Puis, sans crier gare, elle fit un bond par derrière et quitta la grille. Elle avait fini par craquer, une fois de plus.

Instinctivement, Goupix savait qu'elle venait de faire le mauvais geste. Elle regarda longuement la grille sur le sol et pouvait même entendre les deux voix qui semblaient discuter entre elles. La jeune Pokémon renarde était découragée. Découragée d'elle-même…

« Ohhh… Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout? Pourquoi suis-je aussi peureuse? C'est… C'est inconcevable… Ourf… »

Goupix soupira de nouveau. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle entrerait dans la Guilde ce jour-là, mais ses espoirs s'étaient de nouveau envolés.

Goupix prit son pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou. L'objet ressemblait à une petite pierre ordinaire sur laquelle était inscrit un étrange motif blanc. Elle déposa l'objet devant elle.

« Même avec mon bien le plus précieux, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage… Oh, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire? »

Goupix ramassa son pendentif et le remit autour de son cou.

« Peut-être… Peut-être aurai-je plus de courage la prochaine fois… »

En même temps qu'elle disait ces mots, un sourire se forma sur le visage de Goupix. Mais il disparut rapidement.

« Mais… Je n'arrête pas de dire _la prochaine fois_. Quand aurai-je enfin le courage? Oh… C'est… C'est trop décourageant… Je… Je ne suis vraiment qu'une poltronne… »

Le cœur lourd, Goupix fit demi-tour et descendit tranquillement l'escalier sculpté dans la falaise de la Guilde, laissant derrière elle une autre tentative échouée d'entrer dans la place. Un autre témoignage éloquent de son manque total de bravoure. Goupix tenta toutefois de se rassurer en se disant que personne ne l'avait vue faire et que l'événement n'aurait aucune importance pour personne. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas…

« Elle est partie? »

« Oui, il semble bien… »

Deux Pokémon flottant en l'air surgirent de derrière un buisson planté à proximité de la Guilde. Le premier avait l'air d'une sphère violette parsemé de nombreux petits cratères. Il affichait une expression souriante et sinistre à la fois. Le second ressemblait à une petite chauve-souris bleue et violette, avec deux longues queues droites.

« As-tu entendu ce qu'elle a dit, Nosferapti? »

« Tu parles, Smogo. »

« Le truc qu'elle traînait, elle a bien dit que c'était son bien le plus précieux? »

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit… Ça ressemble à un simple caillou, mais… Peut-être que ce truc a plus de valeur que l'on ne croit… »

« Tu as vu comment elle a agi sur cette grille? Il faut vraiment être une mauviette pour avoir peur comme ça. »

« Ce serait tellement facile de s'emparer de son caillou… Nous pourrions peut-être en tirer un bon profit… »

Smogo se tourna vers son compagnon :

« Alors, nous la suivons? »

« Oui, nous la suivons, Smogo. »

Les deux Pokémon volèrent en direction de l'escalier de la falaise. Ils suivirent le même chemin que Goupix et ils aperçurent cette dernière marcher en direction de la plage. Le plan était simple : ils suivraient Goupix à distance et trouveraient une bonne cachette une fois rendus à la plage. Puis, lorsque le moment serait opportun, ils subtiliseraient son pendentif et s'enfuiraient rapidement.

Goupix, quant à elle, n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se méfier. Elle se rendait tranquillement à la plage pour se changer les idées. C'était une promenade qu'elle faisait fréquemment et rien d'exceptionnel ne se produisait jamais à la plage.

Mais ce soir-là serait différent… Car ce que Goupix allait découvrir à la plage cette fois transformerait sa vie à jamais…


	2. Qui es tu

**CHAPITRE 2 : QUI ES-TU**

_« Vos amis vous connaîtront mieux dans la première minute que vous vous rencontrerez que vos connaissances ne vous connaîtront en mille ans. »_

**- Richard Bach, auteur américain**

---

Au coucher du Soleil, la plage était toujours un lieu très actif. La raison principale était d'ailleurs toujours la même : les Krabby.

Les petits Pokémon crustacés abondaient sur la plage, l'endroit où ils vivaient. Certains habitants du Bourg-Trésor l'appelaient quelquefois la plage Krabby, mais cette coutume toponymique n'était pas vraiment populaire. La plupart des Pokémon se contentaient de l'appeler simplement « la plage ».

Les jours de beau temps, les Krabby se réunissaient au coucher du Soleil et participaient à un rituel bien particulier. Les petits crabes s'installaient sur le sable ou bien sur des rochers aplatis et se mirent en position face à la mer. Puis, alors que le Soleil disparaissait tranquillement à l'horizon, les Krabby envoyèrent des bulles flotter à travers le ciel. D'innombrables bulles. Des dizaines, parfois des centaines. Des petites et des grosses... Personne n'était vraiment certain pourquoi les Krabby s'adonnaient à ce genre d'activité, mais tous se doutaient que c'était un geste important pour les Krabby, puisqu'ils s'y mettaient à tous les jours, en autant que les conditions météorologiques ne leur permettent de rester à l'extérieur sans danger.

Les Krabby étaient très actifs ce soir-là. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient eu l'opportunité d'envoyer des bulles la veille, en raison de la tempête qui sévissait. Ils s'y étaient alors mis à fond. Et c'était lors de leur petit rituel quotidien que Goupix arriva à la plage. Les bulles volaient alors de toutes parts. Il y en avait partout. Certaines flottaient au-dessus du sable, mais la plupart se retrouvaient au-dessus de la mer et volaient en direction du crépuscule. Goupix y jeta un œil et fut émerveillée par le spectacle devant ses yeux :

« Oh, wow! C'est magnifique! »

Goupix s'avança un peu vers l'océan pour avoir une meilleure vision de la féérie des bulles. Elles étaient brillantes et scintillantes. En flottant devant le Soleil, la lumière donnait aux bulles un aspect multicolore et luisant. Cette vision était enchanteresse pour Goupix, pour qui la plage était un lieu de recueillement. Elle avait souvent vu les Krabby envoyer des bulles dans le ciel crépusculaire, mais rarement fut-elle aussi ravie qu'elle ne le fut ce soir-là.

C'était le genre de vision qui pouvait ranimer Goupix lorsqu'elle se sentait mal ou peinée. Elle était toujours impressionnée par le reflet de la lumière solaire sur les vagues de la mer ou à travers les bulles des Krabby. Une vision magnifique et inspirante. Goupix savait qu'après avoir encore échoué dans sa tentative d'entrer à la Guilde de Grodoudou, elle pourrait compter sur le spectacle de la mer au crépuscule pour lui remonter le moral. Bien rares étaient les Pokémon qui fréquentaient encore la plage à cette heure du jour, alors c'était également une opportunité pour Goupix de profiter d'un peu de solitude. Les Krabby ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à ceux qui venaient assister à leur rituel. Ils se concentraient sur ce qu'ils faisaient, pas sur ceux qui les regardaient.

« Ourf… »

Goupix poussa un léger soupir. C'était un soupir destiné à évacuer le ressentiment qu'elle sentait encore au fond d'elle-même. Au même moment qu'elle regardait les bulles dans le ciel, des souvenirs récents d'à peine quelques minutes tentaient de surgir dans son esprit. Elle se voyait encore paniquer au-dessus de la grille devant la Guilde et se sauver peu après sans avoir atteint son objectif. Goupix tenta vigoureusement de chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, mais elle savait qu'elles reviendraient la hanter à un moment ou à un autre.

Goupix tourna la tête pour inspecter la plage. Elle était certaine qu'elle était seule, mais elle découvrit rapidement qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle vit quelque chose plus loin sur le sable. Quelque chose de vert et jaune…

« Oh? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Goupix était intriguée par la silhouette si peu familière qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle s'approcha tranquillement pour voir ce que c'était. Elle fit quelques pas discrètement, avant de finalement découvrir que la silhouette était celle d'un Pokémon. Un Pokémon que Goupix reconnaissait.

« Oh, ça alors! C'est un Tortipouss! »

Goupix avait déjà entendu parler de ce type de Pokémon et en avait déjà vu des images, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle en voyait un vrai. Goupix pouvait discerner les quatre petites pattes jaunes du Tortipouss, ainsi que le contour de sa tête. Goupix trouvait la présence d'un tel Pokémon sur la plage étrange, mais elle trouvait d'autant plus bizarre que le Tortipouss ne semblait pas bouger. Il paraissait bien trop immobile pour faire une sieste ou quelque chose du genre. Goupix s'approcha davantage de la petite tortue gisant sur le sable, mais resta légèrement à l'écart. Elle était craintive et un peu timide. Mais la présence de ce Pokémon l'intriguait décidément. Elle s'approcha encore pour se retrouver à proximité du Tortipouss. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et respirait faiblement. Si faiblement que Goupix pouvait difficilement l'entendre, surtout avec le bruit des vagues tout près. Goupix pencha la tête vers celle du Tortipouss.

« Euh… Excuse-moi? »

Aucune réponse ne provenait du Pokémon. Aucune réaction non plus.

« Tortipouss? »

La faible voix de Goupix n'avait aucun effet sur la petite tortue verte. Cette dernière demeurait couchée sur le côté et ne réagit aucunement aux appels de Goupix. Désespérée, Goupix mit sa patte sur le visage du Tortipouss et l'agita très délicatement.

« Est-ce que ça va? Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît… »

Cette fois, le Tortipouss émit un faible son. Ses paupières se plissèrent, avant de s'ouvrir légèrement et de laisser découvrir ses yeux jaunes et noirs. Sa respiration devint progressivement plus audible. Goupix se sentit soudainement soulagée.

« Ah, tu es réveillé! Ça fait plaisir à voir! »

Le Tortipouss ferma les yeux de nouveau et tenta de se remettre sur pied. Mais il était si faible qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à mettre son corps en mouvement. En même temps, il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« …… Q-quoi?... Qui… Qui a parlé?... Où suis-je? »

La voix grave du Tortipouss indiqua à Goupix qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle. Sa voix était faible, détachée et saccadée. Sa voix reflétait bien sa condition physique, de même que sa condition psychologique. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était définitivement pas familière.

Goupix regardait le Tortipouss et se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie en lui.

« Est-ce que ça va? Tu m'as l'air… mal en point. »

Le Tortipouss se releva difficilement sur ses quatre pattes. L'effort se lisait sur son visage. Ses paupières étaient plissées et une expression grimaçante s'affichait sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il remarqua instantanément que l'endroit où il se trouvait ne lui rappelait absolument rien. Il remarqua également Goupix, qui se tenait toujours à côté de lui.

« Où… Où suis-je?, » dit-il à lui-même, tout en balayant continuellement l'endroit du regard.

« Tu… Tu es sur la plage… »

Goupix répondit avec une certaine confusion dans la voix. Pourquoi pose-t-il cette question, se demanda-t-elle. S'il s'était endormi à cet endroit, il devrait pourtant se rappeler qu'il est venu jusque là. S'il se demande où il est, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange…

Goupix tentait de comprendre le raisonnement du Tortipouss, mais ce dernier tourna tranquillement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et sa bouche était ouverte. L'expression sur le visage du Tortipouss donna froid dans le dos de Goupix.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est toi qui vient de parler?, » demanda le Tortipouss à Goupix.

La jeune renarde devint alors très confuse.

« Bien… Bien oui… Il n'y a personne d'autre ici… »

Le Tortipouss sursauta. Il fit un mouvement vers l'arrière, complètement stupéfait.

« Ouah! Mon Dieu, tu parles vraiment! Tu es un Goupix, et tu parles! »

Goupix n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait bien dire quelque chose pour répondre à ce mystérieux Pokémon, mais comment pouvait-elle répondre adéquatement à une exclamation aussi inattendue que celle du Tortipouss?

« Tu… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? » C'était la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Goupix. « Tu m'as l'air plutôt étrange pour un Tortipouss… »

« Un… Un quoi??? »

Décidément, les réponses bizarres semblaient s'enchaîner. Pour Goupix, il lui semblait que plus elle parlait à cet étranger, plus il semblait étrange. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre aux interrogations de ce Pokémon, même s'il semblait complètement déboussolé.

« Bien, un Tortipouss… C'est ce que tu es, non? »

« Tu es folle! Je ne suis pas un… un… »

Le Tortipouss s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. Si la situation semblait tourner à l'absurde, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait plutôt bizarre. Même s'il s'était relevé, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être debout, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait plutôt d'impression d'être… à quatre pattes. Et la taille de ce Goupix semblait anormalement grande…

Non seulement était-il confus, maintenant il était effrayé. Tout semblait si peu naturel. Il secoua la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et aperçut la mer tout près. Le Pokémon tortue se précipita vers l'eau. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près, il pencha la tête pour apercevoir son reflet. L'image que lui renvoya l'eau cristalline était bien celle de la tête d'un Tortipouss : un visage vert pâle, avec une mâchoire jaune et des yeux jaunes et noirs, ainsi qu'une petite tige feuillue qui sortait du sommet de son crâne.

Goupix ignorait ce que le Tortipouss était en train de faire, ce qui n'aiderait pas à dissiper le sentiment d'incrédulité qu'elle éprouvait alors pour ce Pokémon bizarre.

« Aaah! »

Le Tortipouss émit un cri sec en voyant son reflet dans la mer. Sa réaction fit sursauter Goupix quelque peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part du Pokémon tortue. Mais ce cri n'était définitivement pas un bon signe. Goupix devint légèrement anxieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?, » demanda-t-elle au Tortipouss, qui regardait toujours son reflet.

Le Tortipouss se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers Goupix. Il s'arrêta face à elle, si près que Goupix pouvait presque voir son propre reflet dans les yeux du Tortipouss. Mais l'expression sur le visage du Pokémon herbe ne la rassurait guère.

« Je… Je suis un Tortipouss!, » dit-il, le choc étant toujours perceptible dans sa voix.

Goupix recula d'un pas. Être si près de ce Pokémon aussi étrange la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Bien… Bien sûr…, » répondit-elle, « Tu es un Tortipouss… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas! Je ne suis pas un Tortipouss! Je suis un humain! »

Goupix sursauta de nouveau. Décidément, ce Pokémon enchaînait les répliques inattendues, mais la dernière franchit la limite du bon sens.

« Un… Un humain? »

« Oui, je te jure! Je suis un humain! »

Goupix était tellement déboussolée qu'elle avait le goût de s'enfuir. Mais quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même l'empêchait de bouger. Elle se sentait quelque peu obnubilée par cet étrange Pokémon.

« Mais… Tu as pourtant l'air d'un Tortipouss tout à fait normal… »

Un moment de silence s'ensuit. Le Tortipouss ne savait pas quoi répondre. Possiblement qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait nier la logique des paroles de Goupix. Il avait bien l'air d'un Tortipouss tout à fait normal. Il avait vu son reflet dans l'océan. Il pouvait le confirmer lui-même.

Goupix reprit la parole :

« D'où viens-tu donc? Je n'ai jamais vu de Tortipouss de toute ma vie. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici? »

« Je… Je… Je n'en sais rien du tout… Où suis-je d'abord? »

« Eh bien… Tu es au Bourg-Trésor. Et ceci est la plage. »

« Le Bourg-Trésor? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit… »

« V-Vraiment? »

Plus Goupix conversait avec ce Tortipouss, plus elle devint convaincue qu'il n'était pas un Pokémon ordinaire.

« Tu… Tu es vraiment un Pokémon très étrange, Tortipouss… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un humain!, » répondit-il, la frustration devenant palpable dans sa voix, « Et ne m'appelle pas Tortipouss, s'il te plaît. J'ai un nom : je m'appelle Chris… »

« Chris? C'est… C'est un drôle de nom… »

Chris lança un regard sérieux vers Goupix. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle semblait se moquer de lui. Goupix remarqua le changement d'expression dans le visage de Chris. Cela la mit mal à l'aise.

« Désolée… Chris… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré personne comme toi… Enfin, je veux dire… Un Pokémon qui dit qu'il est un humain… Et qui ne connaît pas le Bourg-Trésor… »

Chris garda son regard bien fixé sur Goupix. Cette dernière réalisa rapidement que Chris allait se faire insistant sur ses dires et qu'elle ferait mieux de le croire. Même si les choses semblaient invraisemblables…

« Tu es un humain, donc… »

Chris fit oui de la tête. Goupix acquiesça.

« Mais… Comment est-ce possible? Si tu es un humain, comment es-tu devenu un Pokémon? »

« Je.. Je n'en sais rien, Goupix… Oh, désolé. As-tu un nom également? Je t'ai dit le mien, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé le tien… »

« Oh? Mais je… Je n'ai pas d'autre nom que Goupix, Chris… On m'a toujours appelée Goupix et je trouve cela très bien ainsi. »

« Alors, tu permets que je t'appelle Goupix? »

Goupix sourit.

« Bien sûr, voyons. »

Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

« Alors, » reprit Goupix, « tu ne te rappelles pas d'où tu viens et tu n'as aucune idée pourquoi et comment tu es devenu un Pokémon… »

Chris fit non de la tête. Goupix prit un air pensif pour un instant, avant de se remettre à sourire de nouveau.

« En tout cas, tu m'as l'air plutôt gentil, Chris… »

Chris se sentit flatté et également soulagé par les mots de Goupix. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui était en train de lui arriver et se sentit soulagé de voir que ce Pokémon semblait prêt à croire à sa situation. Tandis que son regard était toujours fixé sur Goupix, Chris crut apercevoir une forme violette arriver à toute vitesse derrière elle. La silhouette fonça sur la renarde.

« Ahhh! »

La force de l'impact projeta Goupix sur Chris, qui recula, ébranlé. Goupix s'était retrouvée sur le ventre et se releva difficilement. L'effort força Goupix à fermer les yeux pour se relever. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose lui tirer le cou. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et aperçut Smogo et Nosferapti qui flottaient tout près d'elle et de Chris. Goupix était en furie.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! »

« Whoa-ho-ho!, » répondit Smogo en riant, « Désolé pour l'entrée fracassante, mais… »

« Mais nous avions envie de nous amuser avec toi…, » enchaîna Nosferapti.

Goupix regarda le Pokémon chauve-souris pendant qu'il parlait et s'aperçut qu'il avait quelque chose d'accroché à son aile. Avec horreur, Goupix réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son pendentif. Soudainement paniquée, Goupix tâta son cou et découvrit que son pendentif ne s'y trouvait effectivement plus.

« Aaaah! Mon Fragment de Vestige! »

Nosferapti jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet qu'il venait de piquer à Goupix.

« Oh? Alors, c'est comme ça que ce truc s'appelle? Intéressant… »

« Rendez-le-moi!, » implora Goupix.

« Si tu le veux, » reprit Nosferapti, « tu n'as qu'à venir le prendre… »

Goupix était paralysée par la peur. Elle n'osait pas bouger.

« Whoa-ho-ho!, » Smogo riait aux dépens de Goupix, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux pas le ravoir? »

« Ou tu as trop peur de venir le récupérer?, » rajouta Nosferapti.

Goupix tremblait. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas le laisser paraître, mais c'était inutile. Smogo et Nosferapti se rendirent rapidement compte que Goupix avait effectivement peur. Chris, quant à lui, assistait impuissant à la scène, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… Ou il était probablement lui aussi affecté par la peur, car ces deux Pokémon semblaient vraiment perfides.

« Whoa-ho-ho! Vous faites vraiment pitié, vous le savez? Nosferapti et moi avons vu bien des Pokémon pathétiques, mais vous deux, vous êtes dans une classe à part… »

Nosferapti se tourna vers son camarade :

« Allez, Smogo. Allons-nous en d'ici. »

Smogo se tourna également vers son confrère :

« D'accord. »

Puis, les deux Pokémon se retournèrent vers Goupix et Chris.

« Salut, les poltrons!, » lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Rapidement, Smogo et Nosferapti s'enfuirent en passant sous le nez de Goupix et Chris. Goupix ne lâcha pas des yeux Nosferapti, qui tenait encore son pendentif en sa possession. Elle se sentit complètement abattue.

« Oh non… Ils ont pris mon bien le plus précieux… »

Chris se tourna vers Goupix.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Que vais-je devenir? »

Goupix sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Chris pouvait le sentir également dans le ton de sa voix.

« C'est… C'est mon trésor… Je… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre… »

Goupix baissa la tête et se pencha vers l'avant. Elle avait de la misère à contenir son chagrin. Elle sentait bien qu'elle allait finir par craquer. Mais Goupix tenait absolument à éviter cela. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Chris. Avec un immense effort, Goupix ravala sa peine et se remit fermement sur ses quatre pattes.

« Non! C'en est trop! Je ne peux pas permettre à ces deux voyous de s'en tirer ainsi. Je dois récupérer mon trésor! »

« Je vais t'aider, Goupix. »

Goupix se tourna vers Chris.

« Vraiment? Tu veux bien m'aider? »

Le regard de Chris devint sérieux.

« Oui. Il faut arrêter ces Pokémon. Ils t'ont volé ton trésor et ils nous ont insultés... Nous devons les arrêter! »

Un immense soulagement s'empara de Goupix.

« Ouah, génial! Merci, Chris! »

Goupix était très heureuse de voir que Chris était prêt à l'aider. Avec un sentiment de vigueur et de détermination, Goupix s'apprêta à se lancer aux trousses de Smogo et Nosferapti. Elle prit les devants et se mit à route, en direction de l'ouest de la plage, là où les deux voleurs avaient pris la fuite. Chris suivit immédiatement derrière Goupix. Il était bien décidé à aider Goupix à récupérer son objet, mais à peine se furent-ils mis en chemin qu'une série de réflexions passèrent à travers la tête de Chris :

« C'est bien beau de se mettre à la poursuite de ces deux Pokémon, mais que vais-je faire si nous les retrouvons? Il faudra sans doute les affronter, mais comment vais-je faire? Je ne sais pas comment me battre comme un Pokémon… »


	3. L'étoffe dont sont faits les rêves

**NA: **Merci à Ichou-chan et flashers pour leurs commentaires.

**---**

**CHAPITRE 3: L'ÉTOFFE DONT SONT FAITS LES RÊVES**

_« Les petits évènements et choix déterminent la direction de nos vies, tout comme les petits gouvernails déterminent la direction des grands bateaux. »_

- **M. Russell Ballard**

**

* * *

**

« Il faut plutôt noir ici! »

La voix soudainement caverneuse de Chris se répercutait dans un faible écho sur les parois rocheuses. Lui et Goupix venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une sorte de grotte qui se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest de la plage.

« Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils ont fui par ici… »

Goupix ouvrait timidement la marche, devançant légèrement son nouvel ami Tortipouss. Les deux Pokémon pouvaient ressentir la fraîcheur et l'humidité du sable sous leurs pieds et de l'air qui les entourait. Le sentier qui serpentait à l'intérieur du passage rocailleux décrivait de nombreux zigzags, suivant le relief accidenté du littoral. Le bruit des vagues se faisait clairement entendre à travers les murs de pierre, indiquant que la minuscule caverne suivait inlassablement le bord de la mer.

« Tu connais cet endroit, Goupix? »

La jeune renarde resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant de répondre :

« Pour être honnête… Je n'y suis jamais entrée auparavant… »

« V-vraiment? »

« Euh… Je… Je viens souvent à la plage, mais… Je… Je n'ai jamais osé pénétrer à l'intérieur de cette grotte… J'ai… J'ai toujours eu peur que d'affreux Pokémon ne s'y cachent… »

Chris tenta d'examiner tous les recoins de la grotte devant lui, mais la noirceur qui régnait à l'intérieur l'empêchait de bien apercevoir chaque parcelle rocailleuse.

« Au moins, pour l'instant, il ne semble pas y avoir grand-chose… »

Goupix et Chris marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, sans qu'ils n'aient rencontré quiconque sur leur passage.

« Ils doivent bien être quelque part…, » dit Goupix, « Ils ne peuvent pas s'être volatilisés comme ça! »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. Ils ne peuvent pas s'être enfuis ailleurs… Continuons. Ils doivent être au bout du chemin… »

Alors qu'ils marchèrent prudemment à l'intérieur de la grotte, Goupix et Chris finirent par constater un éclaircissement devant eux. Un mince filament de lumière semblait éclairer légèrement le bout du sentier. Les deux Pokémon s'approchèrent de plus en plus de ce mince rayon de lumière et s'aperçurent que le sentier bifurquait soudainement vers la droite.

Guidés par le rayon de lumière, Goupix et Chris suivirent le sentier et finirent par arriver dans une grande salle. C'était le parfait contraste entre le chemin renfermé et clos qu'ils avaient suivi depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Le sentier de sable devint nettement plus large et couvrait presque l'ensemble de la salle. Le carré de sable était entouré presque entièrement par de multiples rochers pointus et par l'eau de la mer qui pénétrait par une mince ouverture au fond de la salle. Et devant cette ouverture, Goupix et Chris aperçurent deux silhouettes familières qui semblaient discuter entre elles, leur dos tourné.

« Hé! »

Smogo et Nosférapti se retournèrent rapidement sous l'effet de la surprise. Ils se croyaient certains d'être seuls à l'intérieur de la caverne et ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Goupix et Chris ne les retracent jusqu'au fond. Mais lorsqu'ils virent ces derniers, Smogo et Nosférapti se mirent à sourire.

« Tiens, tiens!, » dit Smogo, « Regardez donc qui voilà! La poule mouillée et son ami! »

Goupix et Chris s'approchèrent des deux Pokémon poison, mais restèrent cependant à l'écart, par mesure de précaution.

« Rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volé! »

« Oh?, » répliqua Nosférapti, « Tu veux dire ceci? »

Nosférapti se tourna légèrement en direction du pendentif de Goupix qui gisait sur le sol derrière lui et son comparse.

« Tu tiens autant à récupérer ce vieux caillou? »

« Ce n'est pas un caillou ordinaire! C'est mon Fragment de Vestige! C'est… C'est mon bien le plus précieux! »

« Oh, vraiment? Tu entends cela, Smogo? »

« Ho-ho! Alors, ce truc a vraiment de la valeur? Raison de plus de ne pas te le rendre, ho-ho-ho! »

« Quoi!? »

« Smogo a raison. J'ajouterais même que nous devrions essayer de le vendre. Qui sait? Nous pourrions obtenir un juteux profit avec ce machin… »

« Non!! Vous n'allez pas faire cela!! »

Au même moment que Goupix leva la voix, celle de Nosférapti devint plus menaçante.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour nous en empêcher, hein? »

Goupix devint soudainement très nerveuse.

« Je… Je… »

Elle jeta un regard rapide vers Chris, qui le lui renvoyait également. Goupix savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

« Nous allons vous combattre! »

Chris craignait d'entendre ces mots, mais il savait également que lui et Goupix n'avaient plus le choix s'ils voulaient récupérer le trésor de Goupix.

« Quoi?! Nous combattre?! Tu entends cela, Smogo? »

« Whoa-ho-ho! Ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure! Ces deux moustiques croient pouvoir nous battre! Whoa-ho-ho! C'est vraiment trop drôle! »

Goupix et Chris demeurèrent de glace face aux rires de Smogo et Nosférapti. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer. Goupix et Chris pouvaient sentir que le combat allait éclater. Ils prirent tous deux une grande respiration.

« Ils semblent vraiment vouloir se battre, Smogo… »

« Alors, montrons leur comment les vrais Pokémon se battent! »

Smogo et Nosférapti descendirent légèrement en altitude pour se retrouver à une hauteur presque similaire à leurs adversaires, quoiqu'ils fussent encore légèrement plus élevés.

« J'y vais d'abord!, » cria Nosférapti.

Le Pokémon chauve-souris regardait Chris droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas son adversaire du regard. Nosférapti commença à monter en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve près du plafond de la salle. Puis soudainement, Nosférapti piqua pour foncer à toute vitesse vers Chris. Instinctivement, Chris fit un léger bond vers l'avant et s'étendit de tout son long pour tenter d'amortir le choc imminent. Mais son léger déplacement vers l'avant fit en sorte que sa carapace se retrouva directement dans la trajectoire de Nosférapti.

« Ahhh! »

Nosférapti n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son attaque Charge et percuta violemment la carapace de Chris. Le choc fit rebondir Nosférapti derrière Chris et il atterrit durement sur le sable frais. Il tenta de se relever, mais l'impact avec Chris l'avait terriblement sonné. En raison de l'humidité qui régnait à l'intérieur de la grotte, la carapace de Chris était devenue aussi dure que de la pierre.

« Ooohhh… »

Voyant que Nosférapti était en difficulté, Chris se dit que c'était le moment d'en profiter. Il se retourna pour faire face au Pokémon affaibli et se mit à charger dans sa direction. Chris baissa légèrement la tête pour que l'impact soit plus violent. Nosférapti eut à peine le temps de voir Chris arriver derrière lui avant que ce dernier ne fonce sur lui de toutes ses forces et ne le propulse en l'air. Nosférapti alla percuter très durement un rocher qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. La pauvre chauve-souris retomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

Smogo et Goupix n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

« Mais… Mais… »

Les bégaiements de Smogo attirèrent l'attention de Goupix et Chris. Smogo regarda les deux Pokémon à répétition, en même temps que Chris se rapprocha de son amie et du Pokémon nuage, un sourire triomphant et désarmant se lisant sur son visage. Smogo se retrouvait maintenant seul contre deux et réfléchissait rapidement.

« Je ne me laisserai pas vaincre par des mauviettes! »

Sans crier gare, Smogo lança une attaque Charge vers Chris. Et cette fois, Chris n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Smogo l'atteignit directement sur le crâne, à la hauteur du front. Heureusement pour Chris, l'attaque ne fut pas trop violente, en raison de son haut niveau de défense et du faible poids de Smogo. De plus, Chris était suffisamment lourd pour que l'attaque de Smogo ne le fasse pas décoller du sol. Mais tout de même, Chris ressentit une vive douleur et secoua la tête pour tenter de la chasser. Smogo regarda la jeune tortue avec un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« Hé! Laisse-le tranquille! »

Smogo se tourna vers Goupix, qui l'appelait. Il descendit tranquillement et se rapprocha sereinement de la jeune renarde, qui semblait visiblement nerveuse. Smogo, quant à lui, ne démontrait aucune inquiétude à se retrouver devant Goupix.

Les deux Pokémon étaient maintenant nez à nez. Smogo glissa un mot à son adversaire :

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, petite poulette? »

Goupix lui répondit en lui lançant une attaque Flammèche en plein visage. De multiples projectiles brûlants bombardèrent Smogo, l'obligeant à reculer devant l'intensité inattendue de l'attaque de Goupix.

« Ahhh! Comment oses-tu… »

Smogo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut aussitôt une attaque Charge de la part de Chris. Et cette fois, la force et la puissance de Chris, combinées à la légèreté de Smogo, projetèrent le Pokémon nuage au loin. Après avoir rebondi sur le sable, il s'arrêta finalement à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant un rocher qui surgissait de l'eau. Smogo était secoué, mais il était plus résistant que Nosférapti et il tenait à continuer le combat. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Smogo reçut une seconde attaque Charge de la part de Chris qui, cette fois, le projeta directement sur le rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Ouch! »

Smogo retomba sur le sol de la même manière que son camarade Nosférapti, mais il n'était pas inconscient. Bien que ses yeux fussent fermés et que son sourire fut remplacé par une grimace de douleur, il était toujours conscient. Chris, qui se tenait tout près de lui, était prêt à attaquer de nouveau s'il le fallait.

Smogo ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Chris. Il respirait très rapidement. Il savait qu'il avait été très affaibli par les attaques de Goupix et de Chris et qu'il ne pourrait tenir le coup bien longtemps.

« Oh, et puis zut! »

Smogo se releva rapidement et détala vers l'entrée de la salle. Il s'y arrêta et appela son compagnon qui se trouvait toujours au pied de son rocher, tout près.

« Nosférapti! Réveille-toi! »

Le Pokémon chauve-souris bougea faiblement et reprit tranquillement connaissance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade.

« Allons-nous en d'ici, Nosférapti. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Puis, Smogo disparut dans l'ouverture de la salle. Nosférapti comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il vola doucement vers la sortie, mais avant d'y pénétrer, il se retourna vers Goupix et Chris :

« Vous avez eu de la chance aujourd'hui, les mauviettes. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, la prochaine fois… »

Sur ces mots, Nosférapti vola à travers la sortie, tentant vraisemblablement d'aller rejoindre son compagnon. Goupix et Chris regardèrent la chauve-souris bleue s'en aller, puis la jeune renarde se retourna vers l'autre bout de la salle, où elle vit son bien le plus précieux gisant toujours sur le sol.

« Mon Fragment de Vestige! »

Chris se retourna et vit son amie accourir vers son pendentif. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses pattes.

« J'ai réussi! J'ai… J'ai vraiment réussi! J'ai récupéré mon trésor! »

Chris alla rejoindre tranquillement Goupix. Il pouvait lire la joie sur son visage. Une joie mélangée à un immense sentiment de soulagement et l'exaltation d'avoir réussi un exploit auquel elle croyait plus ou moins.

Goupix replaça son pendentif autour de son cou, puis se tourna vers Chris. Ce dernier pouvait voir monter les larmes dans les yeux de Goupix. Des larmes de pur bonheur et de sincère gratitude.

« Merci, Chris…, » dit-elle avec une émotion bien palpable dans la voix, « Merci beaucoup… »

* * *

Goupix et Chris étaient maintenant de retour sur la plage. Ils avaient pris le chemin du retour peu après que Smogo et Nosférapti ne l'aient fait et ils souhaitaient quitter la grotte rapidement pour éviter de se retrouver dans une noirceur encore plus difficile à franchir. Le Soleil était presque couché à l'horizon, d'ailleurs.

Goupix se mit à examiner soigneusement son pendentif de tous les côtés.

« Il est intact… Il n'est pas abîmé nulle part… »

Puis, elle prit le morceau de pierre et le serra fermement contre elle.

« Oh, que je suis heureuse… »

Chris sourit. Il fut touché de voir Goupix chérir autant son trésor personnel avec autant de soulagement. Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon geste d'aider sa nouvelle amie.

Goupix regarda Chris et se rapprocha de lui lentement.

« Chris… Je…… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier... Sans toi… Je n'aurais jamais pu récupérer mon trésor toute seule… Merci, Chris. Merci mille fois… »

Goupix se sentit mal à l'aise, car elle avait l'impression qu'aucune de ses phrases ne pourrait rendre justice à la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment pour son ami Tortipouss. Mais Chris se contenta de sourire. Lui-même sentait qu'aucune de ses réponses ne pourrait contenir toute la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait après avoir donné un coup de main à Goupix.

« Ce n'est rien, Goupix… Ce fut un plaisir de t'aider. Et je suis content que tu aies récupéré ton trésor… »

Goupix sourit à son tour.

« Mais dis-moi…, » reprit Chris, « Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que ton trésor? Pourquoi accordes-tu autant d'importance à ce caillou? »

Goupix retira alors son pendentif de son cou et le déposa entre elle et Chris.

« C'est mon Fragment de Vestige. C'est comme cela que j'ai commencé à l'appeler…, » expliqua Goupix, « Je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps. À première vue, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire caillou comme les autres, mais… Jette un coup d'oeil. »

Chris regarda attentivement le Fragment de Vestige et découvrit un étrange motif blanc dessus. Au milieu se trouvaient plusieurs cercles dessinés les uns à l'intérieur des autres, un peu comme une cible. Quatre rubans qui formaient une spirale à chaque extrémité s'entrecroisaient à partir du cercle central. Et entre chaque 'ruban', il y avait un double motif à plusieurs pointes qui ressemblait à deux couronnes placées l'une devant l'autre. Le motif au grand complet ressemblait à une étrange rose des vents aux allures mystiques. Le dessin semblait fasciner Chris.

« Ça alors… C'est un étrange motif… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? »

« C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir depuis que je l'ai trouvé, Chris… Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai vu ce dessin, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi. J'étais fascinée par cette inscription. Et je me suis alors dite : ' Ce motif doit certainement avoir une signification.' »

Goupix ramassa le Fragment de Vestige et le remit autour de son cou, avant de continuer.

« S'il y a une chose que j'adore, Chris, ce sont les légendes… J'adore entendre des histoires du passé… Où l'on parle de trésors cachés et d'aventures extraordinaires… Lorsque j'entends parler de légendes fantastiques… Je me mets aussitôt à rêver… »

Goupix se tourna vers l'océan et regarda le Soleil couchant.

« Il y a tellement de choses dans ce monde qui attendent à être découvertes. Des territoires inconnus… Des endroits où aucun Pokémon n'a encore mis le pied… Ces lieux sont sûrement remplis d'histoire et de trésors… À chaque fois que je regarde la mer, je tente d'imaginer ce qui se cache de l'autre côté. Que peut-il bien y avoir? »

Goupix se retourna alors vers Chris.

« N'est-ce pas excitant? Le sentiment de la découverte et du mystère… »

Chris n'avait pas quitté Goupix du regard depuis le début de son monologue. Il pouvait ressentir l'engouement de son amie alors qu'elle parlait.

« Lorsque j'ai découvert mon Fragment de Vestige et que j'ai vu cette inscription… J'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple dessin… Ce motif est trop bien élaboré et trop clair pour qu'il ne veuille rien dire. Je suis sûre que ce Fragment de Vestige est relié à des lieux mystiques et à des trésors fabuleux. Je le sens… C'est pour cela que je veux entrer dans la Guilde de Grodoudou… »

« La Guilde de Grodoudou? »

« Oui. C'est là que les équipes d'exploration vont s'inscrire. Et, paraît-il, ce sont eux qui participent à de grandes explorations partout à travers le monde. »

« Et tu n'as jamais essayé d'y entrer avant? »

Goupix baissa la tête, se rappelant encore trop bien ce qui s'était passé au début de la soirée.

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais… J'avais trop peur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais… Je n'ai jamais osé entrer… Même si je sais que c'est cela que je voulais faire… »

Chris se sentit désolé pour son amie.

« Mais dis-moi, Chris… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Tu es un humain transformé en Pokémon, tu as perdu la mémoire et tu viens d'arriver dans ce monde… Que vas-tu faire? As-tu un endroit où aller? »

Le sujet de la conversation s'était soudainement déplacé de Goupix vers Chris. Ce dernier considéra les interrogations de Goupix et constata qu'elle avait raison. Il était un étranger en terre étrangère maintenant. Il était un vagabond sans domicile et un Pokémon sans statut et sans but. Le silence de Chris prouva à Goupix que ses inquiétudes semblaient fondées.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller, n'est-ce pas? »

Chris ne répondit pas.

« Dans ce cas, Chris, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur? »

La voix et les yeux de Goupix devinrent plus doux, presque implorants.

« Accepterais-tu de former une équipe d'exploration avec moi? »

« Une équipe d'exploration… avec toi? »

« Oui, Chris… Je crois que toi et moi… Nous pourrions former une bonne équipe ensemble… Chris, s'il te plaît? »

Chris semblait à la fois confus et hésitant.

« Mais je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une équipe d'exploration, Goupix… Je ne saurais pas quoi faire… »

« Moi non plus, Chris… »

La réponse de Goupix sembla surprendre Chris.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'attend si je joins la Guilde, Chris… Mais je sais seulement que nous pouvons espérer de vivre de merveilleuses aventures… Et à nous deux, je suis sûre que nous serons capable de franchir tous les obstacles… »

« Tu… Tu crois? »

« Je ne te le cacherai pas, Chris… mais tu m'as impressionnée tout à l'heure dans la grotte… »

« V-vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Tu es drôlement fort pour un Tortipouss. Je crois que tu as un grand potentiel, Chris… »

Chris se mit à réfléchir :

« Goupix semble croire en moi. C'est vrai que je me suis bien débrouillé contre Smogo et Nosférapti… Et je ne m'étais jamais battu avant… »

Chris fixa son amie du regard, tout en continuant à penser :

« Goupix semble vraiment vouloir que j'accepte… Au fond, elle a raison : je n'ai nulle part où aller. Elle est le seul Pokémon que je connaisse dans ce monde. Et elle semble très gentille… D'ailleurs, n'a-t-elle pas parlé de découvertes? Si c'est vraiment ce que les équipes d'exploration font… Peut-être en découvrirai-je davantage sur moi? Peut-être découvrirai-je ce qui m'est arrivé? Qui je suis? Et comment suis-je arrivé dans ce monde? »

Plus Chris additionnait les détails dans sa tête, plus ils menaient vers une indubitable conclusion. Son choix devint inévitable et il le savait. Il savait quelle réponse il devait donner à Goupix.

« D'accord, Goupix. J'accepte. »

Les yeux de Goupix s'illuminèrent en un instant.

« V-vraiment? Tu veux vraiment former une équipe avec moi? »

Chris inclina la tête.

« Oh oui!!! Merci, Chris! Merci beaucoup! »

Goupix ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Elle sentait qu'une tonne de pression venait de disparaître de ses épaules. Elle reprit instantanément confiance en ses rêves d'exploration, maintenant qu'elle avait un partenaire qui acceptait de l'aider à les réaliser.

« Oh, Chris! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse! »

Chris sourit. Il ignorait ce qui l'attendait maintenant, mais il pressentait déjà qu'en s'alliant avec Goupix, il venait de devenir subitement plus fort et moins seul qu'il ne l'était. Quant à Goupix, elle débordait de confiance et d'espoir.

« Nous pourrions aller nous inscrire à la Guide de Grodoudou tout de suite, qu'en dis-tu? »

Goupix se tourna vers l'océan et vit que le Soleil s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'horizon lointain.

« Oh, bonté divine! Le Soleil est presque couché! »

Elle semblait presque paniquée. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'adressa à Chris :

« Vite! Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que la Guilde ne ferme pour la nuit! »

Chris acquiesça et les deux Pokémon partirent au pas de course, en direction de la Guilde de Grodoudou. Bien que cette dernière fût située tout près de la plage, Goupix craignait tout de même qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard pour s'inscrire…


	4. L'accueil du crépuscule

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'ACCUEIL DU CRÉPUSCULE**

_« Dans un voyage, le plus long est de franchir le seuil. »_

**- Proverbe romain**

* * *

Les premières étoiles du soir avaient déjà commencé à scintiller par-delà la voûte céleste, alors que le Soleil continuait tranquillement de disparaître à l'horizon. La relève astrale suivait son cours, règle cosmique immuable et inaltérée depuis le début des temps.

« J'espère… que nous n'arrivons pas trop tard…, » dit Goupix, sa voix empreinte d'essoufflement.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Goupix et à Chris pour franchir la distance qui séparait la plage de la Guilde de Grodoudou, mais le trajet en question n'était pas des plus reposants pour les deux jeunes Pokémon. Le chemin formait une pente continuellement ascendante, à partir de la plage jusqu'au carrefour situé au pied de l'énorme plateau sur lequel trônait la Guilde. Et pour grimper jusqu'au sommet du plateau, Goupix et Chris durent escalader un haut escalier extrêmement abrupt. Les deux Pokémon savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter en grimpant l'escalier, car un arrêt soudain leur ferait vraisemblablement perdre l'équilibre et les entraîner dans une chute inévitable et potentiellement dangereuse. Une fois arrivés devant la Guilde, Goupix et Chris étaient exténués de l'immense effort qu'ils avaient dû fournir, un effort probablement encore plus important que lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre Smogo et Nosférapti dans la Grotte de la Plage.

Chris observa attentivement l'étrange chapiteau qui constituait l'entrée de la Guilde. Son regard se fixa sur l'effigie de Grodoudou, qui était éclairée par les vasques remplies de flammes, situées de chaque côté de la tente. Quant à Goupix, ses yeux allèrent des barreaux de fer qui bloquaient l'entrée de la Guilde à la fameuse grille qui couvrait le sol devant l'entrée. Elle éprouvait encore un certain malaise à la vue de cette grille, après ce qui s'était passé au début de la soirée.

« Alors, Goupix? Comment fait-on pour entrer à l'intérieur? »

Goupix sursauta. Sans le vouloir, Chris venait d'extirper son amie de ses rêvasseries de façon plutôt brusque.

« Euh… Je… Je crois qu'il faut prendre place sur cette grille, devant l'entrée… Tu vois? »

Chris jeta un coup d'œil au grillage. Il était intrigué par cet élément plutôt inusité installé devant la Guilde.

L'attention de Chris revint alors vers Goupix. Il constata alors que son amie semblait tremblotter.

« Goupix?... Est-ce que ça va? »

« C'est juste que… Cette grille sur le sol… »

Chris regarda la grille de nouveau et tenta de comprendre pourquoi son amie semblait aussi nerveuse à son égard. Chris n'y trouva pourtant rien qui aurait pu donner autant les jetons à Goupix. Il regarda son amie de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais elle me donne un peu la frousse… »

« Mais il faut s'installer dessus pour pouvoir entrer? »

Un moment de silence inconfortable s'ensuivit.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose sous cette grille, Goupix? »

« Je… Je crois que oui… Et je crois même que cela pourrait être un Pokémon… »

« Un Pokémon? »

Malheureusement pour Chris, Goupix ne semblait plus le regarder, ni l'écouter. Son regard était fixé sur la grille devant elle. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle semblait vouloir vaincre la grille du regard avant d'aller plus loin.

« Non!, » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, « Non, ça suffit! »

Brusquement, Goupix alla rapidement se placer sur la grille. Le geste impétueux avait surpris Chris qui, manifestement, ne s'y attendait pas. Aussitôt que Goupix fut en place sur la grille, une voix lointaine surgit de dessous, cachée dans l'obscurité :

« Pokémon détecté! Pokémon détecté! »

Une seconde voix, plus tonitruante et plus menaçante, enchaîna :

« Qui est-ce? Qui est-ce? »

Goupix commença à s'agiter sérieusement. Ses jambes lui dictaient de s'échapper de la grille, mais elle s'obstina à rester en place, malgré la tentation. Elle savait très bien que c'était le moment où elle avait échoué la première fois et elle ne tenait certainement pas à refaire la même gaffe une autre fois. De plus, à la honte et à la déception s'ajouterait sûrement l'humiliation, puisqu'elle risquerait de perdre la face devant son nouvel ami Chris. Mais Goupix se devait de résister. Elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder en arrière…

« C'est l'empreinte de Goupix! C'est l'empreinte de Goupix! »

La première voix venait de répondre à la deuxième. Goupix était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle redoutait particulièrement quelle serait la prochaine phrase qu'elle entendrait. Pour tenter de se calmer, elle commença à se parler à elle-même :

« Reste calme, Goupix… Reste calme… Tu peux y arriver… »

La seconde voix se fit alors entendre :

« Tu peux ENTRER, Goupix! S'il y a quelque d'autre avec toi, qu'il se place sur la grille MAINTENANT! »

Goupix poussa un immense soupir de soulagement et alla se placer à gauche de la grille. Elle ressentait toujours un certain fourmillement dans les jambes, probablement à force de les faire trembler, mais elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois…

« Alors, Goupix? »

Goupix se retourna et vit Chris qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Elle était tellement restée concentrée sur la grille qu'elle en avait presque oublié son ami.

« Chris, tu dois t'installer sur la grille à ton tour… »

Chris examina la grille pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer prudemment et de prendre gentiment place dessus.

Les deux mêmes voix se firent entendre :

« Pokémon détecté! Pokémon détecté! »

« Qui est-ce? Qui est-ce? »

« C'est l'empreinte de… C'est l'empreinte de… Euh… »

Chris pouvait entendre la première voix trembler. Mystérieusement, elle semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase. Un court moment de silence s'ensuivit, à la suite duquel la seconde voix prit la relève :

« Eh bien, ALORS?! Sentinelle?!... Qu'y a-t-il, Taupiqueur?! »

* * *

Malgré son jeune âge, Taupiqueur était déjà l'un des membres les plus respectés de la Guilde de Grodoudou. Il possédait un talent inégalé parmi les autres membres pour identifier les empreintes de Pokémon, un talent que même son père Triopikeur n'avait pas aussi bien que lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait été désigné sentinelle en chef par la Guilde et son travail consistait à identifier les empreintes des visiteurs. Mais même malgré son grand talent et sa connaissance des empreintes de Pokémon, il pouvait lui arriver, quoique très rarement, d'être pris au dépourvu lorsque des Pokémon rares venaient se pointer à la Guilde. Taupiqueur détestait quand cela se produisait, car il avait une fierté et une réputation à préserver.

« Cette empreinte… Cela ressemble à… »

Bien installé sous son poste de surveillance, Taupiqueur examina très attentivement l'empreinte de Chris, avant de se retourner et d'appeler quelqu'un au loin :

« C'est peut-être Tortipouss! C'est peut-être Tortipouss! »

Son collègue Pokémon lui répondit au loin :

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, PEUT-ÊTRE!? »

Taupiqueur devint non seulement confus, mais aussi nerveux.

« Bien… Il me semble que c'est une empreinte de Tortipouss, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une pour vrai… »

« Et ALORS?! »

« Alors, je… Je ne suis pas certain à 100%. »

« C'est une empreinte de Tortipouss, ou ce ne l'est pas, Taupiqueur?! »

La pression augmenta sur la tête du jeune Pokémon taupe…

* * *

Heureusement pour Taupiqueur et le mystérieux second Pokémon, leur conversation gênante ne semblait pas se rendre jusqu'aux oreilles de Chris sur la grille, mais si ce dernier savait qu'ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Leurs paroles étaient cependant inintelligibles.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chris? »

Chris jeta un coup d'œil vers Goupix, qui patientait à côté de la grille.

« Je ne sais pas, Goupix. On dirait qu'il y a un problème… »

« Oh…, » Goupix semblait légèrement inquiète, « J'espère qu'ils ne nous empêcheront pas d'entrer… »

Chris haussa les épaules. Il resta planté là à attendre, tel un patient dans une salle d'attente. Finalement, la voix mystérieuse brisa le silence:

« C'est bon! Nous allons vous laisser ENTRER! »

Instantanément, la porte de fer commença à se lever dans un grondement sinistre, surprenant Goupix et Chris. En quelques instants, le seuil de la Guilde était complètement dégagé, indiquant aux deux Pokémon qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer à l'intérieur sans danger.

Le cœur de Goupix se mit à battre rapidement.

« Ça y est, Chris… Nous pouvons entrer… »

Étant donné qu'il était tout juste devant le seuil, Chris entra le premier, suivi de Goupix.

L'intérieur de la tente était pratiquement vide. Mis à part les quelques tapisseries géantes accrochées au plafond, le seul élément notoire était le large trou au milieu duquel surgit un haut poteau de bois avec de multiples barreaux de bois plus petits. Une échelle improvisée…

« J'imagine qu'il faut que nous descendions par ici, Chris… »

« Vas-y d'abord, Goupix… »

Ce n'était évidemment pas facile de descendre une échelle, ni pour Goupix, ni pour Chris, étant donné qu'ils étaient des Pokémon marchant sur leurs quatre pattes. Ils avaient tous les deux peur de tomber, mais ils réussirent tout de même à se rendre jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

« Oh, wow! »

Malgré le fait que la journée était presque terminée, il semblait y régner une grande activité à l'intérieur de la Guilde. Il y avait encore certains Pokémon, la plupart se parlant entre eux. Un Helédelle discutait avec un Chenipotte qui semblait plutôt nerveux pour quelque raison. Plus loin, un Grainipiot parlait avec un Roucool. Et pas très loin de Goupix et Chris, un Keunottor et un Héliatronc semblaient lire quelque chose d'affiché sur le mur.

Goupix et Chris s'avancèrent tranquillement vers le milieu de la pièce, tout en examinant continuellement ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Goupix était particulièrement émerveillée. Il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de rêver.

« Tu vois tout cela, Chris? Nous sommes dans la Guilde! C'est formidable! »

Une voix surgit alors de derrière eux:

« Excusez-moi? »

Goupix et Chris se retournèrent et virent un étrange Pokémon aux allures d'oiseau multicolore. Il avait un corps vert et jaune, des ailes bleues, une fraise de plumes blanches, une queue noire en forme de métronome et une tête noire en forme de note de musique. Le Pokémon fixa Goupix et Chris du regard.

« Est-ce bien vous qui venez d'entrer ici? »

« Ou-oui…, » Goupix répondit timidement.

« Je suis Pijako, » répondit le Pokémon oiseau, « Je suis le bras droit du Maître de la Guilde Grodoudou. Et j'exige de savoir ce qui vous amène ici à une heure aussi tardive… »

Le ton dans la voix de Pijako était très sec. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Goupix, qui se sentit soudainement très petite face à ce Pokémon, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pratiquement de la même taille…

« Vous n'êtes pas des touristes, n'est-ce pas? Je vous signale que nous allons bientôt être fermés… »

Goupix tenta de protester :

« Non! N-Nous ne sommes pas des touristes! Nous sommes venus ici… parce que nous voulons devenir une équipe d'exploration… »

Pijako semblait surpris :

« V-Vraiment? Une équipe d'exploration? Vous deux? »

Pijako regarda Goupix, puis Chris. Il paraissait songeur tout à coup. Il s'adressa alors aux deux Pokémon sur un ton nettement plus bas et plus intime :

« Vous êtes certains de bien vouloir participer à notre entraînement? »

Goupix et Chris ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que Pijako insinuait.

« J'ai vu des Pokémon comme vous, » expliqua Pijako, « Des jeunots qui ont fini par fuir cet endroit… Notre processus d'entraînement n'est pas pour les premiers Pokémon venus. Vous devriez savoir combien de Pokémon n'ont pas réussi à supporter la rigueur de notre programme. Vous devriez savoir… »

Goupix l'interrompit :

« Excuse-moi, Pijako. L'entraînement est vraiment aussi difficile que tu le dis? »

Les yeux de Pijako s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

« Qu-Quoi?! Ai-je dit difficile?! »

Pijako commença à s'agiter et à battre des ailes, sous le regard à la fois surpris et incertain de Goupix et Chris.

« Non, non, non! Je n'ai jamais dit difficile! En fait, notre entraînement n'est pas difficile du tout! Il est très facile, au contraire! »

Goupix et Chris s'échangèrent un regard louche. Le genre de regard qui veut dire : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Pokémon?! »

Pijako se calma presque aussitôt et laissa un large sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

« Alors, vous voulez toujours devenir une équipe d'exploration? »

Goupix voulait bien dire que oui, mais elle craignait que sa réponse n'entraîne une autre vague d'affirmations contradictoires de la part de ce Pokémon franchement imprévisible.

« Oui, Pijako. Nous désirons toujours former une équipe… »

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, je vous prie… »

Pijako se retourna et se dirigea vers l'échelle par où Goupix et Chris étaient arrivés. Ils virent alors qu'il y avait une seconde échelle à côté de la première, qui semblait mener vers un autre étage inférieur. Goupix et Chris se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de suivre Pijako vers les deux échelles.

* * *

Il était facile pour Pijako de passer d'un étage à un autre, puisqu'il pouvait voler. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile pour Goupix et Chris qui devaient procéder avec énormément de précaution pour éviter les chutes.

Pijako regarda descendre les deux Pokémon. Il n'était pas le Pokémon le plus patient, mais il savait que ces deux nouveaux apprentis n'étaient pas encore habitués à ces échelles de fortune.

« Ils vont vite s'y faire, » pensa-t-il.

Goupix et Chris rejoignirent Pijako, qui les attendait. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre Pokémon qu'eux trois sur cet étage.

« Nous sommes au second sous-sol, » indiqua Pijako, « Je vais maintenant vous conduire à l'enregistrement, dans la chambre du Maître Grodoudou. »

Pijako mena Goupix et Chris devant une grande porte de bois entourée de briques roses massives. Mais avant d'entrer, Pijako se devait de leur donner de précieuses consignes :

« Vous allez maintenant rencontrer le Maître de la Guilde Grodoudou. Écoutez-moi très attentivement… Vous devez le plus grand respect à notre Maître. Et surtout, surtout… Restez courtois… »

Après avoir averti les deux apprentis potentiels, Pijako alla cogner sur la porte de bois avec son bec.

« Maître! C'est Pijako! J'entre! »

Pijako poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, suivi de Goupix et Chris.

La chambre du Maître de la Guilde, quoique spacieuse, était aménagée et décorée de façon plutôt modeste. Le mobilier consistait essentiellement en deux larges coffres placés de part et d'autre de la pièce, ainsi que de deux vasques peu élevées dans lesquels des feux brûlaient, pour éclairer la pièce. Deux larges fenêtres permettaient de voir le ciel nocturne à l'extérieur, tandis que plusieurs grandes tapisseries pendaient du plafond, un peu comme à l'entrée de la Guilde. Et au milieu de la pièce, sur un large tapis rose foncé se trouvait un Pokémon de bonne taille de couleur rose plus claire, aux longues oreilles. Ce dernier faisait face au mur du fond.

Pijako indiqua à Goupix et Chris de se placer directement face au Pokémon rose, à un mètre ou deux de l'extrémité du tapis où il se trouvait, tandis que le Pokémon oiseau se mit un peu plus près du tapis, à proximité d'une vasque et d'un coffre.

« Maître…, » Pijako s'adressait au Pokémon rose, « J'ai amené avec moi deux Pokémon qui désirent s'inscrire comme apprentis… »

Le Pokémon ne réagit pas. Il n'effectua pas le moindre geste.

« Maître?, » répéta Pijako.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du Pokémon. Pijako semblait déconcerté.

« Euh… Maître?, » répéta-t-il une autre fois.

Alors que les trois Pokémon semblaient prêts à croire que le Maître était complètement pétrifié, celui-ci se retourna brusquement, face à Goupix et Chris. Ses grands yeux bleus ronds se fixèrent sur eux.

« Hé, salut, les amis! Je suis Grodoudou, le Maître de la Guilde. »

La voix de Grodoudou était tellement efféminée que Goupix et Chris avaient du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de celle d'un Pokémon mâle. Son expression et son ton semblaient appartenir à ceux d'un ami intime, plutôt qu'à un maître autoritaire.

« Alors, vous voulez devenir une équipe d'exploration? C'est super génial! Nous allons devenir des amis! Et nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir! »

Goupix et Chris écoutèrent les paroles de Grodoudou sans dire un mot. Il leur semblait surréel qu'un tel gamin puisse être le Maître de la Guilde.

« Alors, allons-y…, » continua Grodoudou, « Nous allons vous inscrire officiellement… Dites-moi d'abord, quel sera le nom de votre équipe? »

Goupix fut soudainement piquée au vif.

« Euh? Le nom de notre équipe? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Chris. Elle avait un air songeur.

« Oh… Nous… Nous n'y avons pas pensé… Il faut un nom pour notre équipe… »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Chris.

« Dis, Chris… Aurais-tu une idée de nom pour notre équipe? »

Chris haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Goupix… Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait donner un nom à notre équipe. Je ne sais pas plus que toi, Goupix… »

Goupix et Chris se creusèrent rapidement la tête afin de dénicher un nom idéal pour leur équipe. Ils se devaient de trouver un nom qui saurait les plaire, car il resterait probablement avec eux pour le reste de leur vie. Mais Goupix et Chris n'avaient aucun indice… Après tout, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et ils ignoraient encore tout sur eux. Il leur était pratiquement impossible de se décider sur un nom basé sur des goûts et des traits communs, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient.

Goupix et Chris regardèrent en même temps par la fenêtre de droite et virent les derniers rayons du Soleil disparaître à l'horizon. C'est alors que quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Quelque chose d'intangible et de spontané. L'image du Soleil couchant sembla apparaître en même temps dans l'esprit des deux Pokémon. Ils se regardèrent. Une sorte de contact télépathique s'était formé entre Goupix et Chris. Ils pouvaient le deviner dans leurs yeux. Ils semblaient savoir ce que l'autre pensait et ils savaient qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose. Ce n'était qu'hypothétique, mais leurs instincts semblaient pointer vers la même direction.

« Le crépuscule…, » dit doucement Chris à Goupix.

« Tu pensais à cela toi aussi, Chris? » répliqua-t-elle.

Les deux Pokémon savaient dès lors que leur choix était fait. Les astres venaient de leur donner la réponse qu'ils cherchaient.

Goupix s'adressa à Grodoudou :

« C'est décidé, Maître. Notre équipe s'appellera Crépuscule. »

« L'Équipe Crépuscule?, » répliqua Grodoudou, « Très bien! C'est un super nom! »

Grodoudou se tut un moment, avant de reprendre :

« Votre équipe sera officiellement enregistrée sous le nom d'Équipe Crépuscule. Allons-y! Allons-y! Équipe Crépuscule, YOOM-TAH! »

Aussitôt que sa phrase fut finie, une énorme onde de choc fut relâchée de la bouche de Grodoudou. C'était son Hyper Voix qui faisait effet. Grodoudou pouvait utiliser son Hyper Voix comme d'une attaque, mais il adorait l'utiliser également pour officialiser l'arrivée de nouvelles équipes d'exploration. Et le cas de Goupix et Chris ne fut pas différent… L'énorme voix perça les tympans de Goupix et Chris, tandis que Pijako semblait plus résistant, probablement parce qu'il avait dû subir cela d'innombrables fois auparavant.

L'onde de choc fut cependant de très courte durée et tous les Pokémon de la salle reprirent leurs esprits très rapidement. Ils retournèrent leur attention du côté du Maître de la Guilde et se demandaient ce qui allait suivre. L'expression de Grodoudou devint soudainement très joyeuse.

« Félicitations, Équipe Crépuscule! Vous êtes maintenant une équipe d'exploration officielle! »

Les yeux de Goupix s'illuminèrent.

« Vraiment? Hourra! »

Grodoudou se tourna vers Pijako.

« Pijako? Il est maintenant temps de remettre à l'Équipe Crépuscule leur cadeau de bienvenue! »

« Bien entendu, Maître. »

Pijako se retourna et ouvrit le coffre qui se trouvait tout juste derrière lui. Il en sortit une grande boîte métallique de couleur dorée et la déposa devant Goupix et Chris.

« Vite! Ouvrez-la!, » dit Grodoudou à l'Équipe Crépuscule.

Goupix et Chris acquiescèrent et ouvrirent le couvercle de la boîte, chacun de leur côté. Une fois que la boîte fut ouverte, les deux Pokémon jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Dans un coin de la boîte se trouvait ce qui semblait être un vieux papier parcheminé roulé sur lui-même. Il était entouré d'un ruban rouge décoré d'un sceau. Il y avait également dans la boîte un grand sac brun couché sur le côté avec une grande lanière rouge fixée dessus. Mais deux petits objets gisant sur le sac firent réagir Goupix aussitôt qu'elle les vit.

« Oh, bonté divine! »

Elle saisit rapidement un des deux objets et l'admira de très près.

« Ça alors! C'est un vrai badge officiel! Un vrai badge d'explorateur! »

« Et oui!, » répliqua Grodoudou, « C'est ce badge qui permet de vous identifier comme équipe d'exploration. »

Goupix était en extase.

« Chris, il y en a un pour toi aussi! Vite, prends-le! »

Silencieusement, Chris se pencha au-dessus de la boîte métallique et ramassa le second badge en question. Il l'examina à son tour. Le badge avait la forme d'une Poké Ball blanche au milieu rose, équipé d'une paire d'ailes jaunâtres sur les côtés. Il y avait également une sorte de petit bouton au sommet.

« Il est magnifique! Superbe! »

Goupix était littéralement en pâmoison devant son badge. Il représentait en quelque sorte l'accomplissement de son rêve. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur être admise dans la Guilde et ce badge lui indiquait qu'elle avait maintenant atteint son objectif. Goupix était d'ailleurs tellement émerveillée par son badge qu'elle en oublia pratiquement le reste du contenu de la boîte. Et Chris se chargea de la ramener à la réalité :

« Hé, Goupix! Il y a d'autres choses à l'intérieur de la boîte! »

Goupix sortit rapidement de sa rêvasserie et aida Chris à sortir les deux autres objets qui étaient demeurés dans la boîte. Chris en sortit le parchemin, tandis que Goupix se chargea du sac brun.

« Ceci est une Carte Merveilleuse, » expliqua Grodoudou, en référant au rouleau de papier que Chris tenait dans ses pattes, « Elle vous sera très utile… »

Puis, Grodoudou se tourna vers Goupix.

« Et ceci est un Sac aux Trésors. Vous pouvez y mettre tout ce que vous trouverez. Pour l'instant, vous possédez le modèle de base, mais au fur et à mesure que vous progresserez dans nos rangs, vous pourrez obtenir un sac plus large… »

« Vraiment?, » demanda Goupix.

« Ouaip, » répondit Grodoudou, « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous n'avez pas jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du sac… »

La dernière phrase du Maître intrigua soudainement Goupix et Chris. Goupix ouvrit rapidement le sac. Elle en sortit deux objets bizarres : l'un était un large ruban de couleur bleu ciel, et l'autre était une sorte de nœud papillon de couleur bleu-vert. Les deux Pokémon semblaient vraiment intrigués par rapport à ce que ces deux objets étaient.

« Ce ruban bleu est un Ruban Spécial, » indiqua Grodoudou, « Il augmente le pouvoir des attaques spéciales. »

« Oh wow… »

« Et cet autre objet est vraiment particulier. C'est un Nœud Viride. Il paraît qu'il peut augmenter les pouvoirs d'attaque et de défense de certains Pokémon. Mais uniquement certains Pokémon dont l'aura d'énergie correspond à une couleur en particulier. Et dans le cas du Nœud Viride, le Pokémon doit posséder une aura profondément verte. Autrement, le Nœud Viride n'a aucun effet… »

« Oh… »

« Maître, puis-je me permettre? »

L'Équipe Crépuscule ainsi que Grodoudou se tournèrent vers Pijako, qui semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter.

« Je crois que l'aura des Tortipouss est souvent associée à la couleur verte. Peut-être que dans le cas présent, le Nœud Viride pourrait fonctionner… »

« Alors, je devrais essayer de le mettre?, » demanda Chris, qui se sentait concerné.

« Ce serait le seul moyen de le savoir. »

Chris regarda son amie du coin de l'œil.

« Goupix, pourrais-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr… »

Goupix prit le Nœud Viride, qui était équipé d'un mince ruban, permettant de l'attacher autour du cou de quiconque voulait le porter. Goupix enfila doucement le Nœud autour du cou de Chris et l'attacha derrière sa nuque. Aussitôt que le ruban fut noué, le Nœud Viride se mit à scintiller d'une lumière de même couleur. La lumière brilla pendant quelques instants avant de disparaître. Goupix, Pijako et Grodoudou regardèrent Chris sans bouger.

« J'en étais sûr…, » dit calmement Pijako, « Le Nœud Viride a réagi… »

« Vraiment? »

Goupix était à la fois étonnée et ravie pour son compagnon. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait et Chris le savait également.

« Tu te rends compte, Chris? Tu es vraiment devenu plus fort! C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas? »

Chris répondit par un sourire. Il se sentait soudainement plus énergique et plus solide qu'il ne l'était un instant ou deux auparavant. Il était très content de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Tout semblait lui sourire.

« Euh, excuse-moi? »

Pijako semblait vouloir s'adresser à Goupix. Celle-ci vit que Pijako et Grodoudou la regardaient tous deux avec un regard étrange. Elle trouvait leur réaction très bizarre.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Comment viens-tu d'appeler Tortipouss, Goupix? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se rendit effectivement compte que le nom de Chris n'avait jamais été mentionné jusqu'alors en présence de Pijako et Grodoudou. Elle voulut répondre, mais le principal intéressé se chargea de le faire.

« Chris. C'est… C'est mon nom, Pijako. Je m'appelle Chris. »

Pijako le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Chris?... D'où sors-tu ce nom? »

La question de Pijako ne plaisait pas trop à Chris. Il se sentait froissé. Mais en même temps, il devait se dire que Pijako pouvait difficilement comprendre pourquoi Chris avait ce nom et non celui de Tortipouss…

« Eh bien… C'est mon nom, c'est tout… On m'a toujours appelé comme ça… C'est simplement mon nom… »

Pijako jeta un coup d'œil vers le Maître Grodoudou, qui ne semblait pas trop préoccupé par cette question de nom.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons t'appeler Chris…, » répondit le Maître.

« Merci, Maître…, » répondit Chris.

Grodoudou sourit, puis regarda par la fenêtre.

« Oh! Le Soleil est couché! Il se fait tard, tard… Pijako! »

Le Pokémon oiseau se tourna droit vers Grodoudou.

« Oui, Maître? »

« Il est temps pour tous de se mettre au lit… Il faut donner une chambre à Goupix et Chris… »

« Je… Je crois qu'il en reste une au fond du corridor des chambres, Maître. Avec deux lits… »

« Parfait! Il faudrait y conduire Goupix et Chris… »

« Je m'en charge, Maître… »

Puis, Pijako se tourna vers les deux jeunes Pokémon.

« Allez, Équipe Crépuscule! Il est maintenant temps de vous rendre à votre chambre… »

* * *

Pijako conduisit Goupix et Chris jusqu'à une petite chambre située au fond d'un corridor. La minuscule pièce était couverte d'un plancher de terre et n'était éclairée que par la lumière des étoiles qui pénétrait par une fenêtre circulaire sur un côté de la chambre. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre était deux petits tas de feuilles, mais cela semblait amplement satisfaire que Goupix qui se précipita sur l'un d'eux.

« Youpi! Nous avons des lits! »

Goupix s'allongea immédiatement sur son lit, même si elle avait toujours le sac accroché à elle. Il lui semblait que ce lit était le plus confortable qu'elle ait jamais essayé.

Chris alla s'installer à son tour dans son propre lit. Il s'y sentit très bien. Étant un Pokémon herbe, la sensation du feuillage sur son corps lui paraissait divine. Il semblait communier avec son lit.

« Écoutez-moi bien, maintenant, les amis… »

Goupix et Chris regardèrent attentivement Pijako.

« Ceci est votre chambre… Elle est entièrement à vous… Vous vivrez ici pendant toute la durée de votre séjour parmi nous… »

Pijako se tut un moment, avant de poursuivre :

« Je vous conseille de vous mettre au lit rapidement ce soir… Car les choses deviennent sérieuses à partir de demain matin. Votre entraînement commencera alors pour vrai. Vous rencontrerez vos collègues de la Guilde pour la première fois. Et vos tâches débuteront également. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous verrons si vous êtes à la hauteur de ce que nous attendons d'une équipe d'exploration… Bonne nuit, Équipe Crépuscule. »

« Bonne nuit, Pijako. » répondirent Goupix et Chris, en chœur.

Et sur ces mots, Pijako s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes Pokémon seuls dans leur chambre.

Goupix et Chris s'installèrent confortablement dans leur lit, prêts à s'endormir, même si une foule de choses étaient en train de passer à travers leur tête.

« J'ai… J'ai presque peur de m'endormir, Chris… »

« Pourquoi donc, Goupix? »

« J'ai… J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller demain matin, et que rien de tout cela ne sera arrivé… Enfin, je veux dire… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis présentement dans la Guilde de Grodoudou… J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour que cela se réalise. Et maintenant, tout cela est vrai. C'est… C'est presque irréel… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Goupix… Parce que ma journée semble plutôt irréelle aussi… J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller demain matin… Et que je serai un humain à nouveau… Et que je serai dans mon monde. Je ne serai plus un Tortipouss… Et je me rendrai compte que les Pokémon ne parlent pas… »

Il y avait un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix de Chris, mais Goupix ne trouvait pas matière à rire dans ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend demain. J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'on va faire… C'est sûr que je suis un peu nerveuse, mais je me sens excitée en même temps. J'espère que tout cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir… »

Goupix et Chris se regardèrent avec le sourire.

« Je suis sûre que nous allons bien faire, Chris… Toi et moi… Ensemble… Nous allons bien faire… Parce que tu es mon partenaire extraordinaire, Chris… »

Goupix baîlla et ferma tranquillement les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Chris. Dors bien… »

« Bonne nuit, Goupix… »

Chris se coucha à son tour, mais il était incapable de fermer les yeux. Trop de choses lui passaient à travers la tête pour qu'il trouve le moyen de s'endormir.

« Quelle folle journée… Je me réveille soudainement dans un monde que je ne connais pas… Dans un corps de Pokémon… Quelle journée, mon Dieu, quelle journée… Et maintenant, je suis dans une équipe d'exploration avec Goupix. Que vais-je faire maintenant? Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui, qui sait ce qui m'attend demain? »

Chris se retourna et regarda Goupix, qui semblait déjà endormie.

« Goupix… Elle semble tellement gentille… Évidemment, j'ai accepté d'entrer à la Guilde avec elle pour lui faire plaisir, mais… Je crois que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de trouver les réponses à mes questions… Qui suis-je? Comment suis-je arrivé sur cette plage? Et pourquoi suis-je ici? Dans quel but? »

Alors qu'il remuait ses interrogations dans sa tête, Chris poussa un soupir.

« Je ne devrais pas m'en faire maintenant. Les réponses viendront sûrement à un moment ou à un autre… Mais elles n'arriveront pas toutes en même temps, c'est certain… Je devrais me concentrer sur ce qui m'attend demain. Et sur ce que je devrai accomplir avec Goupix… »

Lentement, Chris laissa ses mauvaises pensées s'évanouir d'elles-mêmes à l'intérieur de son esprit. Le vide se fit tranquillement dans sa tête. Il ne fit que se concentrer sur son lit de feuilles sur lequel il se sentait si bien. Et très rapidement, Chris finit par s'endormir à son tour.


	5. Les apprentis

**CHAPITRE 5 : LES APPRENTIS**

_« __**TEMPS **__n.m. (lat. _tempus_). __**1.**__ Notion fondamentale conçue comme un milieu infini dans lequel se succèdent les événements et souvent ressentie comme une force agissant sur le monde, les êtres. »_

- **Le Petit Larousse illustré**

**

* * *

**

Les Pokémon de la Guilde de Grodoudou étaient toujours les premiers à se réveiller. Personne à travers le Bourg-Trésor ne se levait aussi tôt qu'eux. Leurs journées étant souvent fort chargées, les explorateurs se devaient de s'éveiller au lever du Soleil. Plusieurs missions qui leur étaient assignées se déroulaient dans des lieux distants et les équipes d'exploration avaient besoin de temps, non seulement pour se rendre à l'endroit indiqué, mais également pour accomplir leur tâche, qui nécessitait souvent de braver de nombreux obstacles, dont des Pokémon hostiles.

Généralement, les recrues de la Guilde opéraient dans des endroits rapprochés, qui devenaient progressivement plus lointains au fur et à mesure qu'ils acquéraient de l'expérience. Certains nouveaux venus, poussés par la soif de l'aventure, étaient bien tentés de prouver leur témérité en voulant se rendre très loin dès le début, mais la Guilde se chargeait de les garder à proximité. Ils savaient que les Pokémon vivant dans des lieux plus éloignés étaient généralement plus puissants que ceux vivant à proximité du Bourg-Trésor. C'était la première raison. Une deuxième raison était une question de motivation. La Guilde prônait que les missions dites lointaines devaient se mériter. Les explorateurs devaient prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les surveille de trop près.

« HÉ! DEBOUT! C'EST LE MATIN! »

La voix assourdissante de Ramboum gronda dans un écho d'enfer à travers la chambre de l'Équipe Crépuscule, réveillant instantanément ses deux jeunes occupants de façon brutale.

« Aooohhh… Mes oreilles… »

Chris fut tellement secoué par ce réveil de Ramboum qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour ouvrir les yeux et retrouver ses esprits. Son regard se dirigea finalement vers le Pokémon violet se trouvant dans l'entrée de leur chambre.

« DEBOUT, les recrues! C'est le MATIN! »

Une nouvelle onde de choc sonore transperça les tympans du pauvre Chris, ainsi que de Goupix, également réveillée par ce Pokémon à la voix tonitruante.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?... »

Ramboum en rajouta davantage en sautant à pieds joints sur le sol, causant un léger tremblement :

« Dépêchez-vous de vous LEVER! Vous allez être en retard pour la réunion du matin! Et je ne vous le conseille PAS! Le Maître Grodoudou est TRÈS irritable. S'il s'aperçoit que vous êtes en retard… »

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis se retourna vers le corridor. Il commença à trembler nerveusement, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

« WOAH! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer… OHHH, ce serait ÉPOUVANTABLE! »

Ramboum se retourna à nouveau, vers l'intérieur de la chambre :

« En tout CAS, je ne serai pas en RETARD à cause de vous! Alors, LEVEZ-VOUS! ET EN VITESSE! »

Et sur ces mots, Ramboum déguerpit à toute vitesse, laissant les deux pauvres Pokémon encore sonnés.

« Ohhh, mes pauvres oreilles… »

Goupix secoua la tête pour tenter de se réveiller adéquatement, ainsi que pour chasser la douleur de ses tympans. Elle sentait toujours une sorte de sifflement persistant à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, qui finit tranquillement par s'estomper.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de crier comme ça? Il veut nous rendre sourds ou quoi? »

Goupix se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut le ciel bleu à l'extérieur. L'intensité du Soleil est souvent plus forte au début du jour et ce phénomène était pleinement perceptible en ce début de matinée.

« C'est le matin… »

« Ce Pokémon a dit que nous allions être en retard à quelque chose, Goupix… »

La voix basse de Chris était encore empreinte de sommeil et chaque mot sortait mollement de sa bouche.

« En retard? »

Goupix réalisa soudainement la situation.

« En retard? Oh non! »

La vie facile était terminée pour Goupix. Les matinées où l'on se réveille à l'heure voulue, c'était du passé.

« Bonté divine, Chris! Il ne faut pas être en retard à notre premier jour! Vite, il faut y aller! »

Avec le peu d'énergie qu'ils avaient en ce début de journée, Goupix et Chris détalèrent dans le corridor des chambres, aussi rapidement qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le grand espace du deuxième sous-sol et virent un groupe de Pokémon placés en rang devant la chambre du Maître Grodoudou. Ils formaient deux rangées de quatre, surveillés par Pijako qui faisait face à eux.

Dans la première rangée se trouvait d'abord Cradopaud, le Pokémon bizarre aux yeux jaunes et au rictus sinistre. Il n'était pas très actif à l'intérieur de la Guilde, gardant constamment un mystérieux chaudron dont il était le seul à connaître le fonctionnement. À sa droite se trouvait Éoko, qui était surtout connue comme étant la cuisinière de la Guilde. Elle se chargeait effectivement de préparer les repas à tous les soirs pour les Pokémon de la Guilde. Et pour cette raison, elle était l'une des membres les plus appréciées à l'intérieur de la Guilde. À côté d'elle, il y avait l'adorable Keunottor, sans doute l'explorateur le plus timide de tous. Il était encore jeune, mais il était déjà bien accepté parmi les autres membres. Doté d'une volonté inébranlable, Keunottor était cependant maladroit et souvent lent, ce qui lui avait valu certains ennuis à ses débuts avec la Guilde. Il avait également la réputation d'être le glouton du groupe, un titre qui lui valait souvent les taquineries de ses compères, même si cette caractéristique lui avait causé des problèmes par le passé. Malgré tout, tous les membres de la Guilde aimaient Keunottor, qui était souvent considéré comme le « petit frère » du groupe.

Dans la première rangée se trouvait également Héliatronc qui, contrairement à Keunottor, était l'extravertie du groupe. Elle avait une personnalité rayonnante et était presque toujours de bonne humeur. Mais Héliatronc était également une excellente exploratrice, bien meilleure que ce que son apparence pouvait laisser croire.

Dans la seconde rangée, on pouvait y retrouver le jeune Taupiqueur, sentinelle de l'établissement, de même que son père Triopikeur, responsable des tableaux des missions et des hors-la-loi. Entre les deux, il y avait Écrapince, un des explorateurs les plus expérimentés et de la Guilde, ainsi que l'un des plus appréciés.

Et finalement, sur le bord de la rangée, Goupix et Chris virent un Pokémon dont ils avaient déjà fait la connaissance quelques instants auparavant.

« ENFIN! Ce n'est pas trop TÔT! »

« Silence, Ramboum! »

S'il y avait une chose que Pijako pouvait difficilement supporter, c'était l'indiscipline. Aussi, fut-il indigné de voir Ramboum s'énerver ainsi face à l'Équipe Crépuscule. De plus, il trouvait très inapproprié d'accueillir de nouvelles recrues ainsi au sein de leur groupe. Il allait de soi que Pijako allait devoir rappeler Ramboum à l'ordre :

« Tu tiens à ce que tout le monde au Bourg-Trésor puisse t'entendre? Alors, tu te tais, ou tu baisses le volume, Ramboum… »

Ramboum se tut, tout en laissant échapper un grognement bien audible. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire pour s'en empêcher? Après tout, tous les Ramboum possèdent une voix forte. C'est dans leur nature… Se faire parler de la sorte par Pijako, c'était très difficile à supporter pour Ramboum, puisque c'était sa nature innée qui était visée. De plus, il avait un tempérament agressif et il pouvait se mettre en colère pour presque rien.

Pijako jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Goupix et Chris, avant de s'adresser au groupe de Pokémon :

« Pokémon! Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour! Car, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous accueillons deux nouvelles recrues parmi notre effectif. »

Les membres de la Guilde se retournèrent presque tous en même temps pour voir Goupix et Chris, qui semblaient un peu gênés de se retrouver face à autant de Pokémon inconnus.

La voix d'Héliatronc s'éleva parmi la petite foule :

« Des nouveaux membres? Oh bon sang, c'est excitant! »

« Ouaip, ouaip, » dit Keunottor, « c'est vraiment super! »

« Hé, hé, » la voix d'Écrapince s'ajouta aux autres, « ça faisait un bail que nous n'avions pas eu de nouveaux membres! »

Tandis que Goupix et Chris balayèrent chaque Pokémon du regard, Pijako attira leur attention :

« Pouvez-vous vous présenter, s'il vous plaît? »

La question saisit Goupix à la gorge. Timide comme elle était, l'idée de se présenter comme ça devant autant de Pokémon au prestige non négligeable l'effrayait assurément. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je… Je m'appelle Goupix… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Chris, pour lui faire signe que c'était à son tour de parler. Chris n'était pas aussi nerveux que Goupix, mais il savait qu'il devait être prudent dans la façon d'expliquer aux autres Pokémon qu'il ne s'appelait pas Tortipouss.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Chris… »

Et comme il l'appréhendait, ce fut la surprise générale. L'interrogation pouvait se lire dans le visage de chaque Pokémon et Chris pouvait entendre son prénom se répéter dans la foule.

« Je… Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je dise _Je m'appelle Tortipouss_, mais… Chris est mon nom… J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Chris, s'il vous plaît… »

Chris regarda Pijako, se demandant si le Pokémon oiseau allait l'appuyer ou faire confiance au respect des membres de la Guilde.

« Goupix et Chris opéreront ensemble sous le nom d'Équipe Crépuscule. Et je tiens à ce que vous les traitiez comme la Guilde sait le faire… Maintenant, tout le monde en place. Le Maître Grodoudou va s'adresser à vous. »

Pijako jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Goupix et Chris et leur fit signe de prendre place parmi les autres membres. Goupix se plaça à l'extrémité de la première rangée, à la droite d'Héliatronc, qui semblait ravie de voir la nouvelle recrue à ses côtés. Chris se positionna derrière elle, à la droite de Ramboum, le réveille-matin ambulant.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en place, Pijako alla cogner à la porte de la chambre de Grodoudou.

« Maître! Tout le monde est là! Nous pouvons procéder. »

Pijako alla rapidement reprendre sa place, s'attendant à ce que Grodoudou sorte rapidement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le grand Pokémon rose ne fasse son entrée, d'un pas lent et lourd.

Grodoudou prit place devant le groupe, mais resta étrangement silencieux.

« Maître… C'est le moment de votre allocution. »

Grodoudou se mit à ronfler. Il se tenait debout devant tous les Pokémon, les yeux grands ouverts… Mais il ronflait. Il dormait toujours.

Les Pokémon regardaient leur maître avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de consternation et d'amusement. Des voix commencèrent à s'élever parmi eux :

« Ça alors! »

« Le Maître dort! »

« Mais ses yeux sont grands ouverts! »

« Le Maître ne cesse jamais de m'étonner… »

La situation était légèrement embarrassante pour Pijako. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait, mais Pijako n'appréciait toujours pas quand cela finissait par arriver. Pijako était un apôtre de l'ordre et de la discipline et il avait de la difficulté à accepter les écarts de son Maître. Mais il devait s'y faire…

« Hum… Bon… D'accord, Pokémon. C'est maintenant le moment de notre acclamation matinale. »

Pijako tourna la tête vers Goupix et Chris.

« Équipe Crépuscule, écoutez attentivement. Vous devrez répéter ces paroles à tous les jours. »

Pijako revint vers le groupe en entier.

« D'accord, Pokémon! Un, deux trois! UN! »

Les Pokémon répondirent en chœur :

« NE TIRONS PAS AU FLANC! »

« DEUX! »

« FILEZ ET PAYEZ! »

« TROIS! »

« LES SOURIRES VONT LOIN! »

« Parfait, Pokémon. Maintenant, au boulot! »

« OUAIS! »

Avec un grand élan d'enthousiasme, les Pokémon partirent chacun de leur côté. Taupiqueur et Triopikeur disparurent sous terre, Éoko se dirigea vers la cantine, qui était située sur ce même étage, Cradopaud rejoignit son chaudron et Ramboum alla se placer à côté d'un étrange trou creusé dans le sol. Les trois autres Pokémon, Écrapince, Keunotor et Héliatronc, se dirigèrent vers l'échelle et grimpèrent jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Quant à Grodoudou, il retourna dans sa chambre, sans indiquer s'il était maintenant éveillé ou s'il jouait toujours au somnambule.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant? »

Goupix avait vu chaque membre de la Guilde se diriger là où le travail l'appelait, mais elle et Chris n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où eux-mêmes devaient aller. Ils étaient nouveaux en ces lieux et personne ne leur avait encore dit ce qu'ils devaient faire et où ils devaient aller.

« Équipe Crépuscule? »

Goupix et Chris se tournèrent vers Pijako.

« Venez avec moi. Je vais vous donner votre première mission. »

* * *

Pijako emmena Goupix et Chris jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Du côté ouest de l'étage, tout près des échelles, se trouvait un grand tableau sur lequel étaient affichées plusieurs feuilles de papier avec des messages inscrits dessus. Pijako fit prendre place aux deux recrues devant le tableau, avant de s'adresser à eux.

« D'accord. C'est à partir de ce moment que vous allez montrer ce que vous êtes capables de faire. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau derrière lui, puis revint vers Goupix et Chris.

« Ce grand tableau derrière moi est le Babillard des Missions. Toutes les feuilles qui y sont affichées sont des demandes d'aides. Des Pokémon de partout à travers la région demandent à ce qu'on leur porte assistance pour différentes raisons. Or, depuis quelque temps, nous avons remarqué un accroissement du nombre de demandes d'aide sur notre babillard. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de plus en plus de mauvais Pokémon qui viennent nous faire la vie dure… »

Pijako prit un air pensif un instant, avant de poursuivre :

« Vous savez pourquoi il y a autant de mauvais Pokémon dans la région? »

Goupix tenta une réponse :

« Bien… Est-ce à cause que le flux du temps est bouleversé à certains endroits? Et en raison de cela, des mauvais Pokémon ont commencé à apparaître? »

Chris écoutait Goupix, mais ne semblait pas suivre. Entretemps, Pijako répondit à Goupix :

« C'est exact. Il se passe d'étranges phénomènes temporels partout dans la région. Et c'est alors, coïncidence ou pas, que de plus en plus de Pokémon hostiles ont fait leur apparition. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons plus de missions à remplir depuis quelque temps. »

Plus Chris en savait, moins il comprenait. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit comme un tourbillon :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par _le flux du temps est bouleversé _? Sont-ils en train de dire que la circulation du temps ne se fait pas comme il faut à certains endroits? Mais comment est-ce possible? Comment peut-on perturber le cours du temps? Et pourquoi les Pokémon deviennent-ils mauvais à cause de cela? »

Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse. La situation était tellement tordue pour Chris qu'il décida de l'accepter comme telle, sans essayer de comprendre pour l'instant. Dans son esprit, le temps était une notion absolue et inaltérable. Le fait d'apprendre que le temps pouvait effectivement être perturbé parut insensé dans la tête de Chris.

« Comme je disais, » reprit Pijako, « les problèmes du temps font en sorte que de nombreux Pokémon ont besoin d'aide. Et c'est là que les équipes d'exploration entrent en action… »

Pijako se tourna de nouveau et se mit à examiner attentivement toutes les affiches du babillard. Une d'entre elles, au bas du tableau, attira particulièrement son attention. Il la prit sous son aile et s'adressa à l'Équipe Crépuscule.

« Comme vous êtes nouveaux ici, je crois qu'une mission de faible difficulté s'impose. C'est pourquoi je crois que celle-ci vous conviendra, » dit-il en brandissant la feuille de papier vers Goupix et Chris.

Pijako la déposa sur le sol et devant eux et Goupix se mit à lire à voix haute :

« _Bonjour! Mon nom est Spoink. Un méchant Pokémon m'a volé ma précieuse perle! Cette perle est très importante pour moi. Sans elle, je perds toute mon énergie… Mais j'ai entendu dire dernièrement que ma perle aurait été aperçue dans un endroit appelé Falaise Trempée. Cependant, il paraît que cet endroit est très hasardeux et que de méchants Pokémon pourraient s'y cacher. Je ne pourrais jamais me rendre dans un endroit aussi dangereux. Je vous en prie, envoyez quelqu'un chercher ma perle là-bas. Je vous en supplie, braves explorateurs!_ »

Goupix garda le silence pendant un moment. Un silence inconfortable qui cachait assurément un sentiment dissimulé.

« Alors, » demanda Pijako, « qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Il faudrait… que nous allions chercher… une perle que quelqu'un a perdu? »

Goupix parlait sur un ton presque indigné. Mais Pijako répondit calmement :

« Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas trop difficile, n'est-ce pas? »

Goupix et Chris ne répondirent pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Eh bien, » répondit Goupix, « je croyais que les explorateurs passaient leur temps à chercher des trésors ou à découvrir des terres inconnues… Je croyais que nous aurions à faire cela… »

« Quoi? »

L'expression sur le visage de Pijako devint soudainement très sérieuse.

« Primo, ma jeune demoiselle, les expéditions, comme nous les appelons, sont des occasions qui ne se présentent que très rarement. Secundo, croyez-vous réellement que nous laisserions deux recrues participer à une grande expédition, alors qu'ils n'ont encore rien prouvé? Si vous voulez avoir un rôle à jouer dans la Guilde, il faut le mériter. Alors, je vous suggère de commencer à vous mettre sérieusement à l'ouvrage dès maintenant. Suis-je clair? »

Goupix se sentit honteuse tout à coup. Elle avait posé la mauvaise question au mauvais moment.

« Oui, Pijako… »

* * *

Goupix ne s'était jamais rendue aussi loin de toute sa vie. En fait, depuis qu'elle était venue au monde, Goupix ne s'était jamais aventurée plus loin que les limites du Bourg-Trésor. La Falaise Trempée ne se trouvait pas si loin du village, mais cela représentait tout de même une certaine d'exotisme pour la jeune renarde.

Quant à Chris, marcher aussi longtemps à quatre pattes lui parut plus long qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il s'habituait peu à peu à son nouveau corps de Tortipouss. Évidemment, marcher à quatre pattes était le changement le plus notable, mais le fait qu'il n'avait pas de doigts sur ses pattes, l'empêchant ainsi d'agripper les objets, lui parut bien difficile à accepter. De plus, il se sentait relativement lourd par rapport à sa petite taille.

L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus humide. La végétation devenait de plus en plus dense. Le sol était rocailleux. Le ciel dégagé du Bourg-Trésor s'était transformé en un amas de nuages gris. Goupix et Chris était tout près de chez eux, mais il leur semblait qu'ils avaient pénétré dans un autre monde.

« J'ai l'impression que nous approchons de notre but, Chris. »

« Tu crois que la perle de Spoink se trouve tout près? »

Goupix prit un court moment de réflexion, avant de répondre :

« Je l'espère… »

« Spoink disait dans sa lettre que cet endroit serait dangereux… Tu crois que nous pourrions faire de mauvaises rencontres? »

« Si c'est le cas… Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix... Il faudra nous battre… »


End file.
